Naruko:the Soul of the Destruction
by DealtShadow35
Summary: Someone set off an atomic bomb waking Godzilla up. Now instead of Naruko having Kyuubi sealed in her she has the king of all monsters sealed in her. Naruko is going to have to learn to control Godzilla's rage and power. What trouble has she gotten into?


—

***The Gateway opens and spits both Blaze and Dealt out. Blaze slams into the forest of death***

**D:*lands on a wall of Konoha as he slammed through it and crashing through into ten houses* fuck, *I walk out of the 10th house and sees* oh we're in kon- *see a specific massive monster* Oh the big guy is up and he looks pissed- wait where's blaze? *went looking for him as Dealt runs through a destroyed village as it seems into some battlefield as the name of the story appeared.**

—

**Naruko and the Soul of Destruction **

**Chapter 1 Soul of a Kanji**

Konoha

Konoha, known for one of the five high ninja villages in the five elemental countries.

"Get the woman and children to safely!" yelled a woman who is a Jounin rank Ninja as he ordered a group of lower ranks to take them safety as he turns to see a massive unknown creature as it seems like lizard with dark grey skin with massive lighter tone of grey spikes on its back as its eyes are yellow as it brightened up by the light of the fire and what's more, it has a massive orange fur, fox-like creature with 9 nine tails in its mouth by the neck as it doesn't seem to be moving.

As the same man is sweating in fear as he says "w-whatever that thing is, h-he taken down the Kyuubi like it was nothing more than a newly named Genin" as a chunin rank ninja up to him "sir, we have to go before-" he was cut off as the unknown creature toss the unmoving body of the Kyuubi to the other side of Konoha, if there have to guess, the massive fox is unconscious, or it's dead.

As this unknown creature lets out a roar which the lets of it is nothing there ever heard before as it is loud, yet ferocious, if anything, this roar, is the roar of alpha of no equal.

But the roar of the creature's roar was stopped by a blast of massive water ball, and an enormous toad with red skin drops down from the sky as it has a pipe and wearing a large blue happi vest that has the kanji of ebi on the back, and the toad is carrying a massive dosu blade at his hip.

And on top of his head is a man with spiky blonde hair and wearing jounin outset with a white coat with the kanji for '4th Hokage' on the back with flames, he is Minato Namikaze, everyone from within the destroyed village of Konoha cheer as their shouting out "the Hokage is here! We safe!"

Minato says as he stares toward the creature, "Gamabunta, tell me the truth, just what are we facing?" as he sweating as he's not sure if he could defect this monster, Gamabunta 'hmms' as he answers "to be honest, I'm not sure but I do remember a story of my grandmother once told me a story, a creature, said to be a reincarnated of god of destruction that some humans pissed long ago but I always believed there nothing but stories to keep little tadpoles to behave, that is until now as it standing right here before me, Grandgrand isn't going to believe this if she's still alive."

Minato asks "what's it name then?" as Gamabunta answers "that I'm afraid I can't answer as the name was lost through the sands of time" as Minato is thinking 'damn' then he answers "well there must be something you do know? Like do you know what stop this thing?"

Gamabunta answers "yes I do, but however the bring that put this monster to sleep was brutally beaten to the point of death but the details of the said bring is something grandgrand couldn't remember but time of talking is over, cause here it comes" as he said that as the monster chase toward them as Gamabunta draws his blade and use it as a shield as the creature's eyes are set on Minato.

Who sees something within their eyes, things he can't describe, as Gamabunta's blade is against the skin of the creature and it's not piercing through it, "the skin is too tough! It's like I'm trying to cut through tougher steel with a butter knife" as he makes sure the creature doesn't bite onto him.

Gamabunta "Minato do something! Before I become food!" shout as he holds back the creature, instead of trying as the beast had proven to be too strong as Gamabunta pushed back, Minato snaps out of it and brings out his kunai with kanji on it and throws it on the creature's head but it bounces off.

Somewhere far away this battle, a man wearing an orange mask with one eyehole as he holding a black coat with a hood as he sees this and say to himself "this monster, is nothing the whole world has never seen, or maybe it has, as it takes down Kyuubi, the strongest of the bujis, just what has been unleashed?" thoughts begin to hunt him as what could have awakened this monster to the ninja world.

As the battle of the creature against Minato and Gamabunta as Minato had vanished in a yellow flash as he's in the air with the Kunai in hand as he tosses it again and this time, the kunai lands further back of the head as it bounces off against the skin, but Minato appeared and is on the creature as he feels just how dense the skin is.

"T-this skin, it's way too dense to pierce, but what about" say Minato as he rises his only free hand, and a ball of chakra begin forming on the palm of his hand, "Rasengan!" Minato shout and slams it onto the skin of the creature, Minato soon sees that his Rasengan is not piercing though as sparks flying, 'think Minato think! What could I do to stop this thing? If I don't, my daughter, My daughter' as he stops what he's doing and come up with something, which gives him a sinking feeling but he has to do it.

He runs and jumps off the creature, and falls onto Gamabunta's head as the massive toad says "Minato back so soon? I'm guessing you couldn't do anything against this beast?" as Minato nods "yes but I believe I had found a way how to, but It something I never wanted to do as I was saving it" as Gamabunta groans as he feels being pushed back again by the massive monster, "well spit out Minato, what do you need to do?!" before Minato answer, he hears.

"M Minato" shouted from a voice with a weak tone, Minato looks back and see his wife, Kushina Uzumaki who looks like she had better days as she's drain of everything yet still kicking, Minato goes to her as he says "hold off this monster Gamabunta" as the toad says "I will try!"

Minato looks at his wife who looks mess, as her long red hair looks terrible, there bags under her eyes as she sweating cold sweats and she's breathing hard as she sees Minato coming up to her as she says in a tired, drain voice "where's my baby, where's my baby girl?" is all she could think about as Minato says "s-she's safe, she's at the safe house b-but Kushina, there's something I about to do, and you will never forgive me for" as he looked scared.

Kushina finally realizes that Gamabunta is having the worst time of his life as he trying and failing to push back the creature, and she can no longer sense the chakra of the Kyuubi, besides the leftovers in the air, as it's not much of a guess that the mighty Kyuubi had dead, and right now, her husband has told her something that he will do something that she will never forgive him as she says as she starts shaking, violently, "no, no, not my little girl! She's just born Minato! No, I won't allow it !" as she starts tearing up as she doesn't want her husband to do what she hated the most.

"I'm sorry, but I have to seal that thing into our daughter Kushina, i-it's the only way we can stop it" says Minato as he look of hesitating, as Kushina is still crying as she hitting Minato's chest with whatever she has left to do that Minato is taking as he hugs her and hold her tight as both vanished but a few secs.

Minato appeared back as he's holding a basket with a sleeping baby in it, wrapped in a blanket as it's his newborn Daughter, before he does anything, he looks at his Daughter, all he sees a little girl, about to take a massive burden that she didn't ask of, as he says "I'm so sorry, I hope one day you understand why I have to do this, but don't forgive your old man, as I don't deserve it" as he moves the blanket slightly, and starts drawing markings on the sleeping baby's stomach.

As that is going on, Gamabunta is near his limit as he says "damn it all to hell, your a tough son of a bitch you know that?" as he looks at the monster, which the beast opens its mouth as the spikes on its back begin to glow blue a gamabunta realizes that he's about to become a cooked toad.

But then, Minato jumps back onto who is already making hand signs as he shouts "Gamabunta move away from here!" as Gamabunta says "don't have to tell me twice" as he somehow push back and jumps away from the spot he was at as he lands behind the creature as the creature itself stops of what it was doing and turns around to face the massive red toad.

Gamabunta asks "just what are you doing Minato?" as he is breathing hard as Minato says "I'm performing a jutsu, the kind that might end up with me offering my life" as he still making the hand signs, Gamabunta's eyes open, and says "no you can't do that! There must be another way! Anything is far better than seal this thing away."

Minato says "I wish there were, but nothing can cut through that thing's scales, their far too dense, not even my Rasengan" as he's nearly finished as the creature is chasing toward them with a cry of battle, not knowing of what is going to happen.

Then, within a few secs, a massive white light flashes everything in sight, as everything soon turn into white, vanishing into the said light.

Time skip 17 years later.

It's been 17 years since that day, many things have happened since then, such as, Minato, the fourth Hokage give his life to save Konoha, but that also means leaving his wife to look after their only daughter, Naruko, which was the name that on note that Minato left before, lucky for Kushina, there was someone for her to help her out with the baby, and speaking of said person, this person had waited for the fated day for when Kyuubi returns as Buji don't stay dead, and Kyuubi has nine tails, so it will take nine years to come back.

But during there nine years, as the baby grows, such as, when she first opened her eyes as she starts crying one day, Kushina believed that her daughter would have blue eyes since she has her father's hair after all, but no, instead Naruko's eyes are yellow, Kushinna knows why but she lets it go as she sure it will go away once Naruko calms down.

Fast forward to when Naruko turn 3 years as she begins to show destructive trades, like she would break all her toys, dolls and even things around the house, and when Naruko thrown a tantrum, that's when Kushina notice something more than her daughter's eyes turning color, she saw a few scales from around her eyes.

That's when Kushina knew; she has to do anything she can to make sure her daughter can be happy as any little girl can be.

When Naruko become 9, the person who is helping Kushina had to go found Kyuubi and seal it away, Kushina offer to help since she was the vessel of Kyuubi after all but however the person, who elderly woman who still has fight left in her, her name is Mito Uzumaki refused as she tells Kushina that she has to do this alone and not only that, Kushina has a daughter to look after, Kushina didn't say anything as Mito told Kushina that she would be, hopefully a year or so but if not, then Kushina knows Mito had met her end.

With that, Mito left the house, leaving the mother and daughter and Kushina hasn't seen or heard from her for two years until Naruko's 11th birthday.

Which was a party with all of Naruko's friends as their mothers and fathers are friends with Kushina, as the party went on, Kushina heard the door knock, the simple mother walks up to the door and opens it.

What she sees is a young woman with red hair as she keeps it in two buns with tags hanging on the sides, wearing a very familiar Kimoto, Kushina knew right away that this woman is Mito but younger, the reason she knows because she saw Mito's photo as there were dated back to the early days of Konoha when it was built, Mito ask if she could come in as Kushina nods and both Uzumaki women went to a different room, so there could talk privately.

Mito knows what Kushina is going to ask as she says she will explain how it happens and how she's young again, she found the Kyuubi somewhere deep into the land of demons, while she was there, as well as fighting against the Buji, she fell into a lake but it was no ordinary lake, cause she thought that she would have died right there and then, but the water of the lake did something to her and her body as it restored not only her strength and chakra but also her youth, that's why she was able to get out of the lake, with her prime return to her, Mito told Kushina the battle was insane and intense but in the end, she was able to seal Kyuubi back inside of her thus becoming Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi once again but with a much better version of the seal that was used sealed the Kyuubi within her.

Kushina is simply awe of what she hears, as she has no other words, but she did ask something, that if her newfound youth temporary, as Mito answers that she doesn't know but so far, it's been months since she got her youth back and it didn't wear off so far.

Kushina nods then ask if she remembers where the lake that restored Mito's youth, and Mito sweat drops on that, she says that it happened so fast that she couldn't remember where it was.

With that Kushina sighs, then hears Naruko calling out to her which the birthday girl see Mito and right away hides behind her mother as she asked her who is the pretty lady as she being shy like, Mito bends down and smiles at Naruko as she asked her if she recognized her at all with the little girl saying 'no'.

From there, time went on as Naruko become 17 years and things change a lot for her, as now head to the Academy, with Kushina who looks terrific in her mid 30s, as she wearing her casual clothes which shows off her figure, hugging onto Double J breasts, and she's pinching onto the bridge of her nose as she's talking with her daughter's sensei, Iruka.

Why? Kushina say "tell me again, what Naruko did again?" as Iruka says "well Miss Uzumaki, your daughter, Naruko, she basically has beaten Kiba into a bloody pulp, but in her defense, he did say awful things to her after all, but that doesn't give her the right to break his legs."

Kushina then rubs her face as she says "I will make sure Naruko says her sorry to Tsume, that is if I could found her" as she is thinking about how much her sweet little girl change into well.

With Naruko

A 17-year-old girl with short blonde hair with pigtails and her eyes are yellow as she wearing a dark gray leather jacket with light gray shirt as it hugging onto her double I breasts with a blue combat skirt with stockings that covers her whole legs with black ninja sandals, she is Naruko Uzumaki, and she's in a fight against a couple of uchina boys, "Come on you weak ass bitches, don't tell me you can't handle taking on a girl?" says Naruko as she's in a bad mood as one of the uchina boys says "you bitch" as he changes toward her with a fist ready to hit her, but Naruko dodges it and kicks him at the side of his rib which there is a loud breaking sound.

And the teen Uchiha boy falls to the ground as he holds onto his side as he is saying 's-she broke my ribs!' as he's in pain, as the others get angry and about to come at her but then.

"Not so fast, she's mine" said a voice as their, along with Naruko, see an Uchiha with hairstyle of a bird's ass with a blue shirt with no sleeves and black shorts, he is Sasuke Uchiha, and he walks past the two as he says "today is the day I will make you mine."

Naruko rolls her eyes as she says "please, everyone knows that I'm into girls" as she changes toward Sasuke and right away digs her fist into Sasuke's stomach, it sends Sasuke flying which Sasuke crashed into the side of a building, Naruko pops her knuckles as she says "who else wants some?" with scales begin forming around her eyes, and before this could go on even furthermore, "Naruko N. Uzumaki, just what are you doing!" said a voice that snap Naruko out of her anger as she's in big trouble.

Naruko turns to see Mito "They started this they know I like women, not men, and yet they try to always get into my pants" as she turned 180 as Mito stepping her feet as mito says "then that shouldn't be any reason for you beat up boys! Now come with me, young lady! Your mother is looking for you!" the Uzumaki woman is upset with Naruko, as Naruko drops her head down and says "o-okay Mito," as both Uzumaki's walk away as one of the Uchiha boys fall onto their ass as he's scared shitless.

Later, at Uzumaki house.

Naruko is in the kitchen with her mother looking at her as Naruko is trying not to make eye contact, Kushina sighs and says "Naruko, look, I'm not angry with you, I just want to understand, just what is going on with you?"

"I don't know mom I don't know," says Naruko as she sometimes wonders why she gets so angry, Kushina sits in front of her and says "it is because you don't have a father? Or is it something else? Please, Naruko, tell me."

"I don't know at all okay!" Naruko shouts as she gets up and runs to her room with Kushina calling out to her which soon enough there's a slam heard with Kushina sighing as she says "I don't know what to do."

"Minato sealed that beast that has never been sealed into her. We don't know the effects at all," says Mito as she placed her hand on Kushina's shoulder as Kushina says "we need to find out more about that thing before who knows what."

"We need someone who knows about the beast, and we need it fast," says Mito as both of them lookup.

Meanwhile, in Naruko's room.

Naruko is using her punching bag which is made with seals, thanks to both Kushina and Mito, so that it can withstand Naruko's blows as she's insanely loud after all, she's letting out all the anger, as one thing keeps going in her mind, and that is 'what is wrong with me!' over and over again as she wants to know why she has so much anger and rage.

But she lost track of her thoughts as she hears a tap on her window, she stops and see her long-time friend, Haku who come here after her mother come back from a mission which she comes across both Haku and her adopted father, 10 years ago, and both girls have been close friends since, "Haku" says Naruko as she goes to her window as Haku who is on a free as she wearing her casual pink kimono as she says with a smile "got angry again Naruko?"

Naruko nods, Haku pats the Uzumaki girl's head as she says "how about we go somewhere to eat? Cause I'm sure your punching bag would like a break from your punches after all" as she points at it, The bag looks like shit.

Naruko just nods as Haku moves away from the window and Naruko follows as both girls head somewhere to eat, as next door, a man with gray skin with bandages on his mouth and he's sharpening a massive sword as he's looking out the window and say to himself "looks like the girls are heading somewhere, I wonder why" as he keeps sharpening his sword.

Haku is leading Naruko somewhere, which happens to be Naruko's favorite place to eat, Ichiraku, as Haku says, "I'm sure this had cheered you up Naruko?" Naruko nods as both girls walk in and place their order.

It didn't take long as both of them are eating, both didn't say anything until Haku breaks the ice, "so, I heard you broke Kiba's legs then a guy from Uchiha clan as well punching Sasuke's stomach so hard today, did something happen to make you mad?"

"I don't know Haku, all I remember Kiba said something that pissed me off," says Naruko as Haku says "which was? After all, anything he says piss everyone off" Naruko eats her noodle and says, "about me being his bitch" as Haku says, "yup, that will do the trick."

Naruko nods as she finished eating, then she says "Hinata you can come out now, I'm not mad anymore so you can stop being the lookout," from the corner, ahead pop out and a girl named Hinata as she has long ink blue hair as she says "oh good, cause I was getting hungry" as she walks in as she wearing a light purple jacket that hugging onto her breasts which are one cup size bigger than Naruko's as there's only one sleeve as it on the left, with combat skirt as it covers to her knees.

Hinata sits next to Naruko as she makes her order, Naruko says, "do you girls think I have anger problems? And is it because I don't have a dad?"

"I don't know," says Haku as Hinata doesn't know what to say, Naruko slams her head onto the table as she says nothing else, but then their hear, "oh look it is, it's miss blonde mommy's girl."

"Oh great the pink hair mommy ass kisser," says Naruko, she thought that her day couldn't be worse than it already is, "what do you want Sakiko? Shouldn't you be bugging your sister Sakura with whatever dumb diet your going to try out" say Naruko as she not facing her, Sakiko who is wearing civilian clothing, she has long pink hair and green eyes as she says "oh boo woo, says the girl who can't get any boys to like her" as Naruko says "oh please even though I don't like boys, but there do come after me because of my big tits, as there don't like your flatly"

Sakiko is steaming at this "Maybe they see that your fake breasts are that FAKE" says Sakiko as she mad now, Naruko still not nothing to look her, "I don't care, can you just leave alright?" say Naruko, Sakiko is having none of it as she comes up to Naruko and about to grab but.

A pillar of ice with a sharp point that could cut through anything, Haku says "please leave us alone or else I will put you in a coffin of ice" with a smile that is full of promise of quick icy death, she backs off with a sneer fear as Sakiko runs off and says "I will let you off a warning!" and with that she's gone.

Naruko sighs as she gets up, pay for her ramen and heads out, both Haku and Hinata say "Naruko?" as Naruko sees that she's going to her favorite spot of all of Konoha, Naruko is heading toward the forest by walking over there slowly.

A couple of hours later.

Naruko appeared at her spot and sits under one of the trees as she feels at peace now as she is thinking 'I feel so calm when I'm here' as she is enjoying the feel of the air, and so on.

what she doesn't know, that something happens in the village and what it is that someone had stolen the scroll of forbidden jutsus, that person is on his way toward where Naruko is.

Then after two hours, someone appears, as it's a guy with white shoulder-length hair with a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. He wore the standard attire of the Konoha-nin before his defection, which included flak jacket and forehead protector that he wore like a bandana, he is Mizuki and he's carrying a massive scroll on his back as he breathing hard while sweating from running for 2 hours as he says "I'm almost there, just need to go past here and I'm free and jo-" he stops talking as he notices Naruko who had seen him appeared.

Naruko is staring at him as she says, "Mizuki-sensei? What are you doing here?" she wondered why he has the scroll of forbidden jutsu. He sneers and says, "Great, the brat is here. Oh well I can kill her and be a hero really" as he says that in a low tone that Naruko won't hear her as he says as he put a fake smile "sorry for jumping out of nowhere, I'm just doing some drills with this scroll and before you ask it's a fake" he taps his right hand onto it.

Naruko looks at him and then feels someone says 'he's lying.' she knows from the lessons from her mother and Mito she can tell when someone is lying as there always have a telling and what Mizuki's telling, his left hand did a small twitch, which that alone is what she needs, "no your lying sensei, why are you here?" as she gets up.

Mizuki is surprised that he was caught, so he drops the act and says "I guess I couldn't fool the 2nd coming of Habanero" Naruko's eyes change color as she begins getting mad again as Mizuki says "you know what? Since I'm planning to kill you, I might as well tell you a secret" as he grabs one of his massive shurikens off of his back, Naruko has scales appear around her eyes as she asks "what secret?"

Mizuki smirks and answers "tell me how much do you know about your father's death? Besides the fact he gives his life to save this pathetic village!" Naruko is confused as she says, "Well there was a monster attacking our home, and it was the day of my birth, everyone knows the story! Just what are you on about?" as she gets angrier.

"You see, you brat, I was there, I was there when the 4th Hokage pull the so-called miracle that saved Konoha, but I know the truth of what happens," says Mizuki as Naruko feels something within her as she doesn't say anything as she listened to him.

"You see Naruko Uzumaki what you don't know what your father didn't kill that thing as it was so powerful, it even take down the mighty Kyuubi like it was nothing but a newborn fox" Mizuki says as he keeps talking as Naruko is standing there as she listened to this as something is happening as memories, memories that don't belong to her begin flashing into her mind, as each of them are places she doesn't know, destroyed, as well beasts she had no club that their existed.

Mizuki talks more "your father tried everything to take down that monster, and nothing work, so he did something, something that your dear old mother know, and what that is." before he could finish, Naruko feels a pulse, a very strong pulse, as it getting stronger by the sec with her eyes getting more extensive.

"What he did, he seals the beast away! As it couldn't be killed! And where did he sealed it? Why look no father to help raise you! He sealed it into you Naruko Uzumaki! You brat, you were the one that attacks Konoha all there years ago, your the reason why your father isn't here!" as he said that, Naruko then loses it.

Her eyes turn white, and she lets out a scream which slowly turning into a roar, which is the roar that creature made years ago as Mizuki says "and now I will finish what the 4th Hokage should have done! Kill you!" he runs toward her, as Naruko stops scream/roaring, as she stands there, Mizuki gets closer and closer, when he's close enough, he uses his massive shuriken to kill the Uzumaki girl and claim himself as the hero as he throws down his arm but.

soundtrack: Godzilla's theme

Naruko catch Mizuki's arm so fast, Mizuki couldn't see it coming as Mizuki doesn't understand, he thought she would be in despair from learning the truth, but he sees her eyes are pure white as scales form even more on her face as a couple of her teeth change into fangs, and she uses her free hand and the nails become long, like claws and she slash Mizuki's chest with which the force behind it is like being hit by a whole country, Mizuki starts to curse as this is not going the way he thought it would as blood erupted out of his chest.

But Naruko isn't done as she still has Mizuki's arm and she crushes it and Mizuki cries in pain as he forgot that Naruko is insanely loud as he tries to break free from her grasp, however that's not going to happen as Naruko then lifts him and swing him onto the three behind her thus his back smashing against the blink of the tree, hard.

Mizuki is in so much pain as blood comes out of his mouth as he couldn't scream, Naruko swings him again and this time onto the ground with Mizuki on his back as he feels Naruko's feet on his face as she looked down as he says "y-you mo-" he stops as he sees a blue light forming inside of her mouth, "b-blue f-fire! T-that can't be" as if it were his last words as Naruko fire it at close point reach, as nothing of Mizuki's head was left behind as she lets out a roar as she about to makes her way to Konoha as thoughts of something other then her own, 'destroy, destroy, destroy.'

Then someone appears in front of her "Where do you think your going Godzilla" as Naruko turn to see nothing but knows there's something here, "It has been a long time I wish you had stayed asleep Godzilla." say the voice as Naruko is in stands and ready to fight as she senses something but then she feels something tap onto her forehead as what taps her forehead, their ghostly hands as a flash of light appeared and.

Soundtrack end

Naruko's mindscape

Naruko wakes up and finds herself in a space that's divided into two, as one is filled with photos of her life, which are her friends, her family, and the other side is nothing about destroyed buildings but there's a gate that stands between the two space, Naruko asks "w-where am I? And what is this?"

"This is your mindscape." said a voice and Naruko looks around and sees nothing until, A light appears and Naruko covers her eyes, once the brightness dims down, she sees a being made of view, "w-what o-or who are you?" Naruko asks, the being thinks "Who I am well it has been a fucking long time. Hell, I put the beast you hold to sleep before all of this shit. My name calls my pyro, I think" as this being feels like he isn't sure, Naruko looks at this person named Pyro, "Pyro, is there anything you can do with it?"

"Not anymore, but I can help you with knowledge as that I remember really," say Pyro as Naruko says, "then tell me."

"First, don't give in to his rage. Two try and communicate somehow with Godzilla. Three and most important Don't release the seal at all" says the Pyro as Naruko says "I don't know, I-I don't think I can"

Naruko sees pyro facepalm "Then you need to learn. What clan are you from?" Naruko doesn't say anything as dark gray chakra begin to gather on her as Pyro says "no! You leave her alone, Godzilla! I will not let you do this to her!" The chakra dissipates as the light shines brighter, the light fades as Pyro sees the eye of Godzilla behind the gate as it staring toward Pyro with Naruko still saying anything, Pyro then walks up to the cage and jumps up to Godzilla's level.

Godzilla re-adjust itself and roars into Naruko's side, But the Beast is hit in the face "ENOUGH!" shout Pyro as his hit doesn't nothing to the Beast that is Godzilla as it stares upon Pyro. Godzilla roars but does not scare Pyro at all as Pyro says, "you will lea-" then he hears.

"What you are asking me, is something I'm not going to do, I don't care what you want, or what reason you might have for returning to here, you don't belong here" say a voice which it's not much of a guess for Pyro to figure that it's Godzilla talking, but he's not using his mouth, "And you should not be awake. But your rage an awakening brought my spirit back here I don't have a choice."

"And what can you do? Your nothing more than spark of you use to be when you put me in that long slumber" says Godzilla as Pyro flinches on that as it's true, he's not what he used to be, "But I still have all the knowledge of you, and I can tell this young lady how to kill you Via Seal" then he roaring laughful, "do you believe that she's willing to do that? After all, it was my influence that made her this way," says Godzilla, Pyro then starts to chuckle Godzilla says, "what are you chuckling about?"

"Sooner or later you are going to run out of radiation that keeps you alive there is not much anymore" says Pyro, Godzilla "and yet I'm still here, now then" Naruko gets in front of Pyro as both of them shout out "Begone/begone" as they push Pyro out of Naruko's mind.

Out of Naruko's mindscape

A small spark of light is pushed out of Naruko as Naruko falls onto her knees and holding on her head, as the flash is moving as it heading which it went inside of Kushina who has been looking for Naruko everywhere as she shouts out "Naruko!" as she takes Naruko into a bear hug.

Kushina then checks on her as she was talking too fast for Naruko to understand, then Naruko stops her, "I'm okay, I'm okay" says Naruko as that doesn't stop Kushina from being worried.

As other ninjas catch up as they see the headless body of Mizuki as Kushina asks after calming down a bit "what happened Naruko?"

"Mizuki told me everything about what happened to dad, mom" Naruko as she has a scared look her as Kushina is frozen upon hearing that, then she grabs Naruko's hand and brings her back home before anyone ask her.

Kushina does not know Pyro is now in her gathering strength, and he plans to fill Kushina in on some things, but for now he will rest, he prays that he would return to the land of the living, as Kushina and Naruko are rushing toward home.

A bit later at the Uzumaki house.

Naruko and Kushina are sitting across each other as their in the dining room, "Tell me what happened" Kushina finally says something since their return home, Naruko sighs as she explains what had Mizaki told her, Then she was going on a rampage, and then someone touched her forehead, and she found herself in her mindscape but can't remember the rest of what happened in her mind.

Kushina signs as she tells Naruko of how sorry she is for not telling her sooner then let some crazed power man tell her of what happened on the night of Naruko's birth, but she does tell Naruko that she is not the monster that cost the life of her father, "Naruko I don't even know the beast's name at all." said Kushina.

Naruko remembers, the beast's name, "Godzilla" Naruko whispers, "What was that Naruko?" Kushina asks, Naruko says "Godzilla, I don't know why but It just appeared like it was burned into my mind" soon enough, she doesn't say anything else as Kushina says that Naruko had a long day and it's best to head to bed.

Naruko does, and Kushina thinks that she needs to sleep as well as she goes to her room, she changed from her jounin outfit to her sleeping nightgown and lays onto her large bed and went on a peaceful sleep.

Kushina then appears into her mindscape, and she feels the energy, and she heads toward it but stops herself as she thinks it might be some remains of the Kyuubi before it was forcibly removed from her. Kushina then hears, "So that is why there is a stone with chains here. Interesting." said a voice she does not know as she walks toward it until she found herself where the Kyuubi used to be held at when it was sealed in her.

And not that, she also sees a spark of some kind as it flowing around the stone, and the chains and the markings. "So who are you if I may ask?" Kushina asked the spark as it is trying to take shape but couldn't as it realizes that it has lost time strength, "yes, well I'm Pyro, I'm what that placed the beast that resides within your daughter, to sleep until 17 years ago."

Kushina is shocked and says, "Then why are you here, why now? And why didn't you do anything 17 years ago!"

"I am dead as they think and I am not as powerful as I use to be" say the spark as Kushina says upon hearing that, "fine, but what are you going to do?"

"Gathering energy and I tried to stop Godzilla from controlling your daughter" say the spark as Kushina is lost on her, "that shouldn't be possible, the seal won't allow that less a certain emotions that allow them to take control but the seals were meant for Bijuu and this Godzilla as you and Naruko call it, isn't one"

"No, they weren't. Godzilla is influencing your daughter" say the spark as Kushina says "t-then what can you do to stop that?" as she scared now, "I can't the way I am now" said the bodiless voice, Kushina "but when you do, what are you going to do?"

"I am going to help your daughter for now knowledge for you." said the spark, as Kushina lost on that, "About Godzilla," says the voice but over, "but for another time, time to wake up."

Outside of Kushina's mind

Kushina wakes up right away and sees that it's morning, "Damn that was annoying" as she gets off of the bed and gets ready for the day.

Time skip two hours later.

Academy

Naruko just appeared as she sees everyone still outside as there are about 20 minutes left before the first class starts, Naruko is looking for Hinata as Haku isn't student, well not anymore since Haku is in fact a year older then both of them, Naruko sighs then feel a pair of hands on her eyes along with breasts against her back as naruko hears "guess who?" "Hinata" says Naruko, then the voice says "try again" Naruko sighs, "oh don't tell me your too tired to play with good old Temari?" says the voice as she uncovers Naruko's eyes, Naruko turns to see Temari "How are you Temari" says Naruko follow by saying sorry as she had a long day yesterday.

"It is ok, but I am here to see you," say Temari as she taps on Naruko's nose, Naruko smiles and blushes a little at hearing that, "um why?" Naruko asks as Hinata appeared next to Naruko as she asks the same thing which surprised Naruko a bit on that since she forgets just how sneaky Hinata is.

Temari smiles "What I am not allowed to visit my friend that hurts Naruko" then Naruko says "well, every time you say 'I'm here to see,' usually means we are going one: skip class to go somewhere."

"Two: we are going to prank someone," says Hinata then both of them say together "and three you want to hang out to talk about something or wanted revenge."

Temari sighs knowing it is true as she says "you got me there" as she giggles a bit as both of them notice that Temari isn't wearing her regular clothes which were a simple light blue shirt with combat skirt, but now she's wearing a battle black kimono with a big red ribbon on the back with a massive fan on her back which hugging her figure very well, Naruko says to say "so what's with the kimono?"

"Oh, this is a battle Kimono, and I was thinking of a picnic later and not only that, it's my new look since we are becoming ninjas soon after all, but I still can't believe they had to push the age of becoming a ninja to 17."

"I wish we did more than just stupid classwork," says Hinata as Naruko says "what I give for us to become ninjas right away," says Naruko then all three of them hear, "oh look here the blonde bimbo and her two losers."

"Oh it is howler breastless monkey what do you want?" asked Naruko who is not in the mood for her, as she turned to see Sakura who is wearing well nothing special (A/n Sakura's part one outfit but older version), "oh please everyone knows you have fake breasts Naruko!" as Hinata says "how are we losers? Since you, me and Naruko are the top three of the girls in the class?"

"She is an idiot and jealous of us because of how we look," says Temari with Hinata nodding as Sakura says "oh please! You three are faking it! With your scores and looks! As I'm the one who has beautifully long pink hair and a face that would any boy fall for me!"

"Really to me it seems men like either a junk in the girl's trunk or their jugs really," said Temari as Sakura looks at her and about to yell at her, but Naruko says "would you give it a rest Sakura? After all your just trying to outdo your big, busty hot sister since she was one of the best students before us."

Sakura is steaming about all of this as Naruko smiles as she knows she got her as she adds in "and lets not forget how Sakiko decide to drop out of being a ninja all because she broke a nail, if you ask me, your big sister is way better you and Sakiko, and you could never outdo her."

Sakura is even angrier as Hinata and Temari are thinking 'damn that must have burned her ego, why go Naruko' Sakura really wants to hit Naruko, but the door opens, and Iruka comes out as he tells everyone to come to class and everyone does so as sakura says "we will settle this in taijutsu!" as she walks away with Naruko sighs.

Hinata says "she does realize that you had beaten her so many times," Naruko says, "I think she has forgotten really" then Temari says "or that she's in completed denied" as their head inside.

Later in class

Naruko is board out of her mind as she and everyone else are going through Iruka's lessons which is he always gives a long lecture about it, and today is about how, Ninjustus, genjutsu, and taijutsu works, then someone says "then what about Naruko? She monster like strong and she doesn't add any chakra in her fists," and Naruko quickly glares at him as Iruka answers "while that is true, but not everyone is strong as Naruko but." he resumes explaining which is getting very bored again.

Then finally, Taijutsu practice begins, as Naruko took down about most of the boy but she was told to take it easy on them as she is known to hit hard, Naruko is now leaning against the tree but not for long as she hears Sakura calling her out.

Naruko declines as she doesn't like to feel kicking Sakura's ass but then, "oh you see that? The so-called top kunoichi doesn't want to face the real top girl! See she's nothing but a coward!" Naruko then removes her jacket and says "This fucking bitch does not know when she should fucking shut up" and she throws her jacket to Hinata as the Hyuga girl catches it and says "how much you want to bet that she's going break a bone?" as she looks at Temari, "Hinata that is a sucker bet well but how much do you want to bet she is sent to the hospital with a concussion and a fractured skull" says Temari and everyone walks in as there will take on the action.

Both Hinata and Temari smile as they started a betting pool and many are putting money on Sakura beating Naruko.

As that is going on, Naruko is cracking her knuckles, Sakura who has a face full of confidence, after all, she will relay her book smarts, Naruko gets on the ring and is not happy but not angry, just annoyed.

Iruka is thinking 'I don't know what I should do, get the nurse or have the family to let to prepare a funeral' Iruka begins the fight and Sakura charges in like an idiot, and Naruko just stands there, as Sakura use Genjutsu in order to fool Naruko, the reason why is because Sakura believes that Naruko dumb.

Sakura gets closer, and Naruko gives her a brain duster knocking her out, before Sakura could fall down, Naruko grabs her by the shirt and while Sakura's eyes are spirling "I-I have y-you w-where I want you, y-you d-dump blond" says Sakura, Naruko simply says "you do know that I'm way smarter than you, stronger than you and from what I guess how much you weigh" she easily Lift Sakura up and quickly holding her high, "eat much more healthily cause you are light as a stick, so tell me again, why are you so hellbent proving yourself to be the best? You know what? Don't, and I don't care" Naruko lets go and does a round kick and send Sakura toward a tree, as the pink-haired girl lands on her headfirst.

"OOOOOOOOH," says everyone as they saw that, as some of the little kids that were walking by with their moms as they say "mommy! Did you see that! That girl kicks the other girl to a tree" as their mothers say "oh you kids with your fantasies."

Naruko heads back to her jacket, and the losers are paying Temari and Hinata their winnings, as Temari says "thank you, so sorry for your loss, thank you" as each of them say 'I should have bet on Naruko' or 'i bet the wrong girl, damn it' and 'man that was my allowance.'

"I want half of that money you two or else." Said Naruko and Temari along with Hinata are nervous and say "Y-Yes N-Naruko" as they give her the half as Naruko says "Thank you." They nod as they know the Uzumaki's are not ones to piss off.

"But you don't have to be nervous though," says Naruko. Then their hear from the girls "look it's Sasuke!" which are fangirls of Sasuke, "Oh great the oh so late ducky. He really should get detention it does not matter if he is from the Uchiha clan." says Temari as she doesn't like him at all, Hinata says, "I rather break him."

"I know girls I know," says Naruko as Sasuke come up and says "now then, since it's till Taijutsu practice, how about you and m-" Hinata steps in "sorry but Naruko won't be facing you today as it mine and I been itching a fight."

Sasuke snorts "Please you Hyuga idiots are nothing to the mighty Uchiha clan" as Iruka is thinking, 'but the Hyugas have the strongest taijutsu in the whole Konoha' as both of them went into the ring.

What happens in their fight? Well the sight was something no words could be said, Hinata kicked Sasuke's ass ten ways to Sunday and more, when it was over, Sasuke was unable to say anything or move, Hinata just went back to her friends as she says "itch has been scratched" Naruko, Temari and Hinata just watch the rest of the pathetic fights as Temari says "remind me never to face either of you in a fight"

"Oh we will Temari." said Naruko as she smiles, Hinata says "it's not like we are going to ever go to fight, after all, we too scared to face each other after all" Naruko chuckles as she pats Hinata's head.

Temari says "oh Hinata, and I am more scared of fighting Naruko actually" as Hinata is giggling as she is enjoying Naruko's pats, Naruko shakes her head.

Soon after that, it off with flower arrangement for the girls which is something, Naruko, Hinata and Temari found very dull, as there have been taking it since their first year, well the first year for Naruko and Hinata, Temari's 3rd year, the teacher is talking, but the three are ignoring her.

Until she asks for "Naruko, could you tell us what-"

"What this has to do with being a ninja and that is nothing," says Naruko as the teacher gasp as she says "how dare you! This very-" The door opens, and someone comes in. This woman is standing at five feet ten inches, and she is wearing what a Kunoichi should be wearing.

"All of you close those books now." The voice was one of the authorities, and the students do as told. "Flower arrangement is no more. Welcome to poison 101. In this class, you will learn how to detect them, make them, Identify poison plants, make antidotes, and much more. My name is Jasmine Senji. Yes, I am from the Senji clan. But many ninjas know me like the poison goddess. For all the poisons I have discovered and used in battle-"

"I was not informed of this!" Shouts the flower arrangement teacher follows by "who gives you the right to shut down my class! As flower arra-.

Jasmine turns which freezes the teacher upon the glare of Jasmine, and says, "The Hokage is not happy with how the students are not prepared for the real world. I was recommended to help with the poison class. I will also teach survival, as well."

The teacher tries to argue "b-but f-flower arrangement has been around since t-the f-first Hokage y-you ca-"

"I can as it was outdated and the civilian council wants to keep it. NOT HAPPENING! The world has changed, and the war was a lot different. In war and battle, you use everything you can to win. Plus they can learn that from their sensei's. The standards have fallen very badly." Said Jasmine, who is not backing down.

Naruko says, "I like her way better" Temari, and Hinata nods, and the new teacher shows the old teacher the note from the Hokage, the former teacher begins to cry and runs off.

Jasmine turns to her new students. "Now that is done. Remember, I will not let you off easy at all. You are here to learn. Not gossip about boys or other shit. If we are going to have a problem." She points to the door "There is the door and don't let it hit your ass on the way out. Am I understood?"

All the girls but Naruko, Temari and Hinata sadly say 'yes ma'am' while the other three are loving their new sensei.

The class became fierce as the sensei will not let anyone act like a fool in her class; she will not have it. She is also not allowing them to make poison yet. She is teaching them the basics and is not happy so many fangirls. But she like Naruko, Temari and Hinata as they are willing to learn. Then comes the banshee as she got detention for passing notes in class.

Sakura says to Jasmine, "I can't see any reason why I shouldn't be able to talk with my friends and gossip! What do you have against that?! Don't you want to hear the greatness of Sasuke?!"

Jasmine has purple smoke coming from her mouth "Oh yes the runt of the Uchiha clan. The little girl let me tell you this now. YOU ARE HERE TO LEARN! Leave the gossip outside. This is no tea party trust me you little brat. I am from two clans. Senji from my father's side And Ryu from my mother's side" as Sakura says "yeah right, why don't you prove it?!"

Jasmine's eyes turn dragonic, and it scares Sakura "I will see you here after school, and you will not escape Detention you do understand?. The Hokage will know this" as Sakura says "b-but m-my d-dad i-is an m-memb-"

"I don't give a flying fuck; he is not my superior at all. He is not even at high rank to lick my boots clean!" said Jasmine as sakura is completely scared.

Once that was over, as well as the day is over and head out, either home or go somewhere to go hang out.

That's what, Naruko, Hinata, and Temari did, while Sakura had to stay behind for detention.

"Man this is getting better really," says Temari as all three of them walk, Hinata says "yup, all we are missing is for Naruko finally telling us who she has a crush on"

Naruko winks and says "Nice try girls, you will never get it out of me" as Hinata pours as she says "damn it" as Temari says "don't worry she will tell us one day" then Hinata says "wait won't Naruko's mother or Miss Mito know?" as she just realize if their friend doesn't mean it.

"Not even they know girls Sorry." Said Naruko who is sticking her tongue out and they whine wanting to know, as their stop by a Dango store and get some, as their waiting for the Dango to get ready, Temari notice Kushina coming up to them.

"Hey girls," says Kushina as Hinata and Temari "hey miss Uzumaki" as Naruko says "hi mom" as she wonders what brings Kushina by then she noticed a bag on her back, "Oh are you going away on a mission?" said Naruko.

"Yes, I am I am letting you know that Mito is in charge while I am away," Kushina said as Naruko is thinking 'sleepover time!' As Hinata says, "so what's the mission? Is it save some maiden in distress?" Temari adds in "or steal some jewels from the jerk who happens to be an evil Daimyo?"

Kushina sweat drops and then hears "BOP!" Naruko bops them on the head as both of them hold their head as their say "ow" as Naruko says "sorry about that mom, I will see you couple weeks then? Hopefully not a week, since I'm going become ninja soon."

"Oh no, I will be back in a week. I want to be teaching you Naruko I am not letting anyone take that from me" says Kushina as Naruko says "even Kakashi?" with a brow raise.

"Even him Naruko. Remember he has gotten lazy but I have not and not only that, he would be bad a sensei anyway since he always failed his team of genins" explained Kushina and Naruko nods remembering that even she remembers how the other day Kakashi had come up to her and ask her if she's alright with him being her sensei and she didn't give Kakashi an answer.

With that Kushina leaves and Naruko waits for Kunshina is no longer in reach of able to hear her, then finally "sleepover?" as she looks at Temari and Hinata, they look at each other and nod, as there got their Dango the head over to the Uzumaki house.

Time skip three weeks later.

The day of the final exam

Jasmine is helping Iruka as she will be testing the poisons that were made. She punished Sakura and the other fangirls a lot. Even Sasuke was punished, and she was doing her job she does not care what clan he is from, and other then that, time went on, as finally, the day of the exam has come and many students are psy or nervous about this.

"Alright now things are going to be a little different as NO writing test at all." Said Iruka as he is with Jasmine on this. They cheer, but it is cut short. "Don't get cocky kids. You will finally have your poison tested and guess what." Said Jasmine she pulls out some guys that were caught "These idiots are your test subjects" as one of them "unhands you-" Jasmine put a sock in the guy's mouth and says "don't worry from where there come from, now then bring out your poison students."

They do, and some look great and others not so much, then comes Sakura who's a tube of poison is well, pink which Jasmine deadpan at the sight of it, She takes it and force-feeds it to the guy and low and behold it didn't kill him.

"You fail at this girl. Your poison should have killed him or at least make him sick. Tell me, what do you use?" asked Jasmine, Sakura answers, "theobromine! That's what I use! A-and I don't understand; it should at last kill-"

"THAT IS WHAT IS USED FOR CHOCOLATE GIRLY! Sit back down NOW! The sight of you gives me a massive headache" Shouts Jasmine, as Sakura starts crying as Naruko is up next as Jasmine, says as she bit more happy "Finally, a more promising student, what do you have dear?"

"Let me test it first, and I wish to be the one to do it please." Requested Naruko as she has a senbon ready and Jasmine nods.

Jasmine backs up after tying the guy down, and the Senbon hit the man in the neck then he starts to convulse and foams at the mouth after a few minutes the target dies.

"Perfect. Naruko what did you use?" asked Jasmine and Iruka are intrigued as well. Naruko smiles "A combination of a RattleSnake and King Cobra Venom that I ask Mito to get for me since I can't get them after all," said Naruko with Jasmine "amazing, and will you carry on the art of poison?"

"No I am sorry Sensei I am more of a Brawler, but if I need to sneak and kill then I will use poisons if needed," says Naruko as Jasmine 'tsk' in her mind as she hoping for Naruko carry on the name but oh well.

Hinata made an Ice poison, and Temari made a poison that killed the target by drying them of water, in all, some high points and some not so much, Jasmine is happy, people are learning but she for sure sakura is her wrist student though.

Later

The 2nd part is ninjutsu, and up first is Sasuke, as he does his mastery of Fireball jutsu, and everyone is awe by as it the biggest as they had seen even, and Jasmine says "Anything else?" and Sasuke is very irked "what do you mean anything else? I'm not going to top it off since no one else could do it."

Jasmine rolls her eyes. "Naruko you up." Naruko comes up, Naruko thinks on what she should do, but something comes to her, as she places her hands near her hands and one with a deep breath, Naruko's hair begin to glow in a light blue as it glowing blighter.

Everyone sees this as Naruko lets out blue flames onto her hands, thus covering them in this blue flames which is something never seen before as Iruka jaw drops, Naruko set her eyes on a tree, she dashes toward and punch it with both of her flames covered fists, and the tree is gone, as it becomes ashes in an instant.

Naruko's hair went back to its healthy blonde hair, she turns and say "What do you think?" as Iruka just drops the clipboard, Jasmine lets out a whistle, "That was impressive" says Jasmine as she sees it that Naruko will make a legend of her own in the future, then all of them hear.

"I demand you teach me that technique Now," says the Uchiha boy who is walking up to Naruko with his faithful fangirl behind him, along with a couple more of them, "How about you go to a gay bar and suck a fucking dick," says Naruko as she is giving Sasuke the finger.

A few mothers cover their kids' ears, saying, "What a foul mouth, girl." And Naruko responds with, "You would be foul mouth if you had to deal with what I have had to as this pathetic idiot demands my techniques when he has no right to them. He even demands that I become his housewife doing nothing more than getting pregnant, watching the kids, and cleaning the house. Waiting on his hand and foot. So, ladies, you can see why I am foul mouth with him."

The mothers look at Sasuke then To Naruko and nod in agreeing as they went on their day, Sasuke is fuming even though it is true he had demanded that but he won't say it, as Sakura says "how dare you to say such lie-."

But she was cut off by almost meeting Naruko's feet, Sakura is sent flying into a wall, and Naruko didn't touch her, "Stay out of this as this is between a clan heir and a low life piece of scum Uchiha" says Naruko but.

"Alright that's enough, save it for later you two," says Iruka as he stops this with Jasmine is thinking 'way to ruin the fun' Naruko snort and some blue flames shoot out.

An hour later

Now, the final part of the exam begins, They are standing in the chunin exam arena with a veteran acting as the ref who is chewing on a senbon. "Welcome students. My name is Genma, and I know what most of you are wondering why" he looks at the "Lady Hokage thought we should change the last part of the exam."

"I will be your protector for the final exam. So sparring matches but I know you guys are so used to just using your fists and kicks, so let's make it a bit more fun" says Genma as one of them ask "um what do you mean by that sir?"

Genma smirks "well glad you asked, unlike your sensei, I'm allowing you all to go all out, meaning, use what you learned, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu, all of them" Naruko smirks knowing that she will kick ass and Sasuke smirks cause in his mind and Uchiha ALWAYS wins.

Many spars later.

As the latest one is done, and Genma says, "alright, up next is Sakura vs. Temari."

Sakura and Temari are in the arena; now in the ring, Sakura says, "well it seemed fate given me the weakening of the she-demons trio."

Temari looks and says, "Sir, are you sure that I am fighting a woman because all I am seeing is gender-confused male" as Genma is thinking about it.

While in the sits, Naruko is laughing so hard while Hinata who is confused and outright say "how is Temari weak? She's close 2nd to Naruko" as everyone looked at her in shock, "Wait she's 2nd strongest? How can that be? Don't you always beat her Hinata?" says Shikamaru, Hinata shakes her head "you mean there are times Temari didn't feel like fighting?", Hinata nods "Out of the three of us I am the third strongest" as she points at herself with Shirkmaru says 'I can't tell if she's telling the truth or not, sigh why couldn't a tough girl tell me then miss Hyuga airhead here.'

"Hinata is right," said Naruko, who finally has gotten her laughter under control but still giggles a bit.

Back in the ring

Sakura is laughing as she thinks that this will be an easy win for her, Temari is popping her knuckles. The fight starts and Sakura charges, but she is hit by Temari's fan and is sent flying, and she lands on a pervert who is peeping on the female side of the hot springs sending them both to the hospital.

With that, Temari returns to her seat as Shikamaru says "I swear if I end up being a team with one of you, I'm better off turning in my headband and retire" as he sweat drops as Naruko says "what's that supposed to mean?" as she bit mad about that as Hinata outright says "maybe because he believes we too much headache or as Shikmaru would put it 'troublesome' to deal with as his teammate."

Naruko snorts and says "Then Sasuke would be even more troublesome" Shikamaru says "I rather deal with Ino with then have any of you to be my teammate" Ino hears then appears and starts yelling in his ear as Ino is wearing a purple tank top shirt with a purple jacket which covers only her stomach, arms but not her Double G breasts with purple combat skirt with bandages covering her whole upper legs, "What was that you lazy bastard!" as she looks mad.

Naruko laughs as she hears Shikmaru saying that he wishes that he's a cloud, as Temari come up to them and sits next to Hinata as she says "that was so boring yet very satisfactory" Naruko nods at that "yeah that is true."

The rest of the sparing went on, such as Hinata was up against Shikmaru who says this troublesome and he wants to give up the match so bad, Naruko grabs him and throws him into the arena with him screaming.

In all the fight ended with Hinata beat Shikamaru with a single hit and he was sent flying.

After that, it went on, until finally.

It's Naruko and Sasuke as both enter the ring, Sasuke had an arrogant smirk on his face thinking that he will win this fight, "today, today is the day that I finally have beaten you Naruko! And then I will make you my woman" as Naruko looked annoyed as she uses her hand to mimic Sasuke's mouth movement.

"Protractor start the damn match, please, I have someone's head to remove from their ass," says Naruko, before Genma could say it, Sasuke says "Oh shut up you low-level class scum! You should be thankful that someone from the Mighty Uchiha clan wants you to be his low-class whore that you are. When I am done with you all you will be is my broken minded Slut along with your crush, she will make a fine slut."

Naruko's hair covers her eyes as she heard that, as Genma looks Sasuke with the shadow covering his eyes, as he says "kid, I think you just fucked up" then he gets out of the arena and into the stands. Then Naruko appears in front. Then he finds himself grabbed then thrown into the positions making a crater. Naruko then appears and slams her feet into his chest, making the crater bigger and shaking all of Konoha, and she has an Aura of rage.

And not only that, her eyes are yellow like always, but way more scales appeared on her body as she is hitting with heavy punches onto his face as the force behind it can be felt by everyone around as their away from the creator.

One of the students ask Genma, "s-shouldn't you be stopping her!" as Genma says, "and get punched by her? No thanks" as his needle is gone from his mouth, then Sasuke is thrown, and lands near them and the ground shakes again cause by Naruko's steps as she walked toward him, as Temari asks Hinata "you have known her longer then I do, has Naruko ever been this mad before?"

"Not that I can recall" Hinata answers, and everyone hears heavily hits by Naruko as the Uzumaki girl is giving it to Sasuke whose face looks unrecognizable as there are dark purple bruises and bumps and blood, then they all hear a sickening CRACK as their see Naruko punch Sasuke's nose, hard.

As the fangirls are saying, "y-you have to stop her before she ruins Sasuke-Kun's face forever!" Genma turns and says, "Nothing I can do at all sorry. But he brought this on himself" as all the fangirls are saying "no Sasuke-kun!" as everyone sees.

Naruko lifts Sasuke by his leg and should with his back facing him and starts to bend him Backwards. She keeps it up until There was a very sickening and horrifying "SNAP and CRACK."

Everyone is shocked by this while Hinata and Temari say "ohh brutal," what happens next as Naruko turns Sasuke around and have him on his front as he sayings or rather say something "what you d-ding' Naruko starts to reach for his eyes which in his blurry sight, he sees nothing but yellow filled rage, Naruko lets go of his eyes by throwing his head onto the ground, and place her feet on the lower part of his back and slowly adding pressure but then.

Then Chains wrap around Naruko, pulling her away and hold her down as Kushina arrived with Mito as she says "Naruko!" Naruko turns, and her eyes are not her own as her teeth become fang-like as she is trying break free which she is as the chains which made of chakra of Kushina and Mito as Mito says "we have to calm her down Kushina!"

Kushina thinks, 'We need some help.' Then she hears 'Leave this to me.' And someone else takes over. Kushina has Naruko pulled closer, and two fingers jab her on the forehead. Then Mito hears a voice that is not Kushina's, "It is time for you to sleep." Naruko slowly starts to stop thrashing, and at the two-minute mark, she falls asleep.

Once that was done, whatever took over Kushina, is gone as Kushina shaking her head then hold it, then she hears "what the hell is going on here?!" say a voice of a woman which Genma says "Lady Hokage!," they see a woman with blonde hair with brown eyes as she wearing a green jacket with a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves and dark blue pants, she is Tsunade Senju and she's appeared and see Naruko sleeping and a broken Sasuke.

"Tell me WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Shouts Tsunade, Genma come up and says "Well Sasuke really crossed the line and this is the results" as Tsunade goes over to him and checks on him, after a few minutes as she says "take him to the hospital, and mark him as failed and dropout" the fangirls start screaming that Naruko should be locked up and expelled.

Genma says, "um what do you mean by that Lady Hokage?" Tsunade who didn't listen to the cries of the fangirls, "simple, he has not only concussions, his face completely messed from the beating, his legs will take many months to heal but the worse of all, he's back, the lower part of it is so damaged that it will never heal right."

Genma says "So basically he will never be a shinobi, and his career is over before it started, but what about the girl?" as Tsunade answers "oh she will be, after all it will be waste she didn't become one" The fangirls lose it after that calling Naruko a monster, Tsunade is not listening as she says that the exam is over and give the headbands to them as well hand one to Kushina so that she could give it to Naruko, with that, the day is done. Kushina carries Naruko to their home with Mito walking with them. Temari and Hinata are following.

As Naruko sleeps, but not in her mind.

In Naruko's mind

Godzilla who is looking at Naruko who is sleeping on her side which to him, is a window on a tall building as it stands alone as Godzilla says "I wonder what the future holds for us, warrant and what horrors will you face as my rage and anger feeds your strength."

Then something appears It is a note it seems it was sent when Kushina's fingers jabbed Naruko's Forehead, "now what is this?" the Note unfurls and reads. _"Hello, Godzilla I know you don't like me at all as I am the one who put you to sleep before. But I am willing to work with you and Naruko as someone will try to get you under their thumb as a weapon. Right now, I am in Naruko's mother, Kushina. I will help you if you can help Naruko turn your rage into something helpful on the battlefield. I hope you message back and I hope we can help each other. From Pyro"_

Godzilla begins to laughs at this as his laughter is heard in his side of the mind Naruko as Naruko who is sleeping through it as Godzilla doesn't reply or says anything about it.

But Godzilla does think '_Maybe I will try to communicate with him, but I want to see if he is telling the truth.' _

Outside of Naruko's mind

Kushina is still carrying Naruko as the Uzumaki woman is thinking 'what am I going to do?' 'Become her sensei I can teach you all I know about Godzilla, as he's something that no one should never get on their hands-on and to be honest, I don't know if I can put him to sleep again.' Said Pyro as it talking to Kushina within her mind which she freaks out about.

'Shit Pyro I forgot about you' says Kushina in her mind as she sweet drops, as Pyro says 'Really I JUST TOOK OVER AND PUT YOUR DAUGHTER TO SLEEP' Kushina says 'besides, what do you mean it won't work twice?!' as she learns whatever it was that was used against him can no longer have any effect on him, and since Naruko has him within her, she falls under the same rules.

Kushina is a loss as she doesn't know what to do and who knows what the future holds for everyone.

—

***dealt has been looking for blaze for 17 years and still can't find him***

**D:where is blaze? *walking through the forest which is where the blaze had landed 17 years ago* **

***Out of nowhere Dealt is trampled by bears and after he is buried under twenty full-grown adult bear dead bodies.***

**D:so there are dead bears, and I can guess why there are dead. **

***Dealt is then pulled out from under them and he sees a FAR beyond PISSED of Blaze, and he is in his blood rage and bloodlust mode***

**D:...hi blaze *doesn't seem to care about what mode blaze is* **

***Dealt is then slammed down like Hulk did to Loki but only a million times worse***

**P: You fucking asshole, 17 fucking years I have been fighting bears as I was sent flying into their den you fucking bastard!**

**D:*on the ground* okay I guess and welcome to Naruko: The Soul of Destruction by the way blaze *still on the ground and Dealt seems completely fine.* **

***dealt's face than meets a combat boot slamming his head further into the ground***

**D:*talking from under the ground* time to leave, I hope you guys enjoy this, and I'm sorry there were no lemons, trying not to heavily relied on lemons.**

***Dealt is removed from the ground and thrown into the new appeared Gateway.***

**P: Follow favor and Review LATER BITCHES! *Jumps into the gateway before it started to suck them in and closes and vanishes.***

—


End file.
